Handcuffs and Flavored Oils
by She'sGotHighHopes
Summary: Steph gets in over her head with a former skip.  What happens when Ranger comes to her rescue?  Rated for smut.  Part 3 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own them. Ranger is just on loan.**

**Special thanks to Rangers Redhead for giving me the idea and letting me run with it. This chapter will contain smut and sex toys. Spoilers up to LMT. You were warned.**

**Handcuffs and Flavored Oils**

**Steph's POV**

I, Stephanie Plum, A.K.A. The Bombshell Bounty Hunter, have done it again. What have I done this time, you ask? Did I kill another car? Have I injured another Merry Man? Is there another psycho after me? God, I almost wish!

I am trapped in Pleasure Treasures.

And how did I manage that, you ask?

Since I have so much time on my hands, let me tell you.

I had the honor of being assigned second time FTA, Caroline Scarzolli today. Caroline is a wily seventy something klepto who happens to own Trenton's only adult toy store. I had the pleasure (no pun intended) of bringing her in the first time she missed her court date. She was a pain in the ass then, and I was not looking forward to a repeat. I thought being armed with my stun gun would be good enough.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

Somehow, Caroline managed to turn the stun gun on me.

I really need to find another job.

So now, I find myself trapped in the tiny back office and handcuffed to the desk. And if that wasn't enough, Caroline found reason to take my clothes while I was unconscious. Imagine my surprise when I woke up to find my jeans and tee shirt had been replaced with a very tight, very revealing buckle front black leather corset and matching thong panties. Either Caroline was trying to cop a feel, or the old lady had finally gone off her rocker.

I'm going to shoot the bitch.

I had managed to reach the telephone cord and pull the phone down to the floor beside me. And with a pen between my teeth, I would be able to dial for help.

Now, who to call?

I really didn't want to call the cops. This was the last thing that I wanted floating around the Burg grapevine. Calling Morelli was out. He had found my RangeMan embroidered panties in the laundry basket, which led to a particularly nasty fight at Pino's a month ago. We hadn't spoken to each other since.

I could call Lula or Connie, but they would set off the alarm and the police would show up. Besides that, they wouldn't be able to resist spreading the gossip.

That left Ranger.

Ranger had been in Miami for the past six weeks spending some time with his daughter. I heard he had gotten back this morning, but I hadn't seen him yet. It would figure that the first time we would see each other again would be in this situation.

Hmmm, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

With a sigh of defeat, I used the pen between my teeth to dial his number. Spitting the pen out of my mouth, I leaned down toward the phone as much as the cuffs would allow.

"Yo."

I sighed. "Yo yourself."

A pause. "Babe?"

"Ranger. I need your help."

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I could hear keys jangling as he spoke.

"I'm sort of trapped."

"Where are you?"

I closed my eyes, embarrassed. "Cuffed in the office at Pleasure Treasures."

Ranger was silent for a minute. And then he chuckled.

"This is so not funny," I fumed through clenched teeth. "I got stunned and woke up handcuffed to a desk."

"Caroline must have stocked up on her artillery," Ranger's voice sounded highly amused.

"I guess." No way was I going to admit to being stunned with my own weapon.

"I'll be there in five." And he hung up.

I leaned back against the desk. I couldn't hang up the phone, and the annoying ringing tone started a minute later. Fucking Caroline. I was going to break her hip when I got out of this. And if she tried to charge me for the leather floss she had put me in, I would break her other one, too.

Twisting my head to look up at the desk, I saw that it was after midnight. Damn, how many times did she stun me? The last time I checked the time, it was eight forty five. I had never been out that long from one visit from the stun gun.

A few minutes later, I heard a click from the other room. Sitting up straight, I strained my ears. The door swung open and Ranger stood there, grinning down at me.

"Looking good, Babe," he said, his eyes turning darker at the sight of my new outfit.

I sighed. "Don't ask. I woke up this way."

He chuckled and stepped forward, crouching down in front of me. "I guess old Caroline has some secret fantasies that nobody knew about."

I kept my mouth shut as he unlocked the handcuffs and helped me to my feet. I was planning on finding my clothes and bolting, but Ranger had yet to let me go.

"This is even better than the shower rod," he murmured, running his hands through my hair. Suddenly, the leather thong was incredibly uncomfortable.

"I guess this leaves more to the imagination," I said, looking down at myself. "Not much, but a little anyway."

Ranger's eyes swept from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. By the time his eyes met mine again, the uncomfortable little thong was soaked. His eyes were as black as coal.

"It would be a shame to just leave without checking out the inventory," he said, taking my hand. I wordlessly followed him out of the office, where he started perusing the shelves. My womb clenched at the thought of having Ranger and an entire store full of sex toys at my disposal. This could be the night that fueled all my fantasies for the next fifty years.

I let my eyes wander the shelves. What the hell were Ben Wa Pleasure Balls? My curiosity overcame me and I read the hype on the box.

"Can be used to tighten the vagina and strengthen the bladder both," I read, my face flaming.

I felt Ranger's warm breath on my ear. "Don't think you need those, Babe. Any tighter and nothing's getting in there."

"Not every man is hung like a horse, Ranger," I said before thinking. When I realized my words, I gasped and stepped away from him. Ranger laughed.

"You're good for the ego, Babe."

Deciding to ignore that comment, I put the Pleasure Balls back on the shelf and continued looking.

"These could be fun," Ranger said a few minutes later, holding up leather wrist and ankle restraints. I shivered at the idea of being dominated by Ranger.

"Yeah, if you have a torture chamber you're decorating," I retorted, trying not to get too caught up in the X-rated fantasies.

I passed a wall full of movies before I came to a shelf full of flavored oils. A bottle of Climax Fruit Bomb Cherry Cola flavored lubricant caught my eye. Mmm, cherry cola. I looked at the price. $15.00. Screw it, the bitch stunned me, stole my clothes, and handcuffed me to a desk. The least she could do was let me help myself to some of her inventory. Sounded good to me.

With my cherry cola lube in hand, I continued to check out the shelves. Grabbing a box, I turned to Ranger, grinning evilly.

"Hey, Ranger. Do you think Lester would like this?" I held up an inflatable purple butt plug. Ranger's eyes twinkled as he came closer, inspecting the box.

"With Lester you never know." He took the bottle of lube out of my hand and read it.

"Cherry cola, Babe?"

I grinned mischievously. "You feel like destroying the temple tonight?" _Oh my God_, I did not just say that!

I must have, because Ranger's smile grew wider while his eyes became even darker. "I thought you'd never ask, Babe."

With the lube in hand, Ranger dragged me back to the office, shutting the door behind him. My heart was pounding a mile a minute as he took off his jacket and holster.

"Uh…I was just kidding…about the temple thing…" I couldn't stop stuttering as he stalked towards me.

"Partial consent, Steph. I warned you before and you did offer."

Fuck, I did, didn't I?

My knees were trembling as stalked towards me. His strong arms pulled me against his equally strong chest as his lips descended upon mine. God, Ranger's mouth tasted so much better than cherry cola. And who the hell needed lubricant when he was around? One look at his beautiful body and I was gushing out like a broken fire hydrant.

While his lips were on mine, I felt his hands working the buckles on my leather corset. A minute later, I was breathing freely as the hot material fell to the floor.

Ranger's lips moved down my jaw to my neck, where he sucked the skin into his mouth, no doubt leaving a massive red hickey for the entire Burg to see. I didn't give a damn what the Burg thought now. The way I was feeling, they could come on in and watch, as long as I got my Ranger induced orgasm.

He stepped back and reached for the cherry cola lube. Turning the bottle upside down, he let the liquid drip down my breasts and belly. Using his fingers, he massaged the oil into my skin and I moaned as a warm sensation pulsed through me.

"Time to ruin the temple," Ranger's voice was husky as he leaned down, running his tongue from my throat to my belly button. _Holy shit!_ I would have melted into a puddle on the carpet if his arms weren't supporting my back. His tongue ran in lazy circles over every inch of skin, licking up the flavored oil. His teeth clamped down on my nipple, which was hard enough to drill through stone by this time. I cried out as he took half of my breast into his mouth, sucking and biting. I felt the contractions between my legs and I figured he had found a direct link from my breasts to my g-spot. God, he must have gone to school for this!

"No need for that, Babe," he growled against my nipple. "I just know exactly how to make you scream."

I felt said scream building up inside of me. His tongue moved down slowly, lapping up every trace of oil. Ranger moved down to his knees and with a violent tug, he tore off the leather floss. Leaning forward, he breathed in my scent and groaned.

"Christ, Babe. You're going to be the death of me."

He reached for the bottle again, letting a few drops fall onto his index finger. Setting the bottle on the floor, he rubbed his finger between my lips and around my clit. I cried out as the warm tingling sensation intensified. My hands gripped his shoulders as he ran his tongue in long strokes, licking up the combination of lube and my own arousal. My walls contracted violently and my knees began shaking and I thought that I was seconds away from dying.

"Fuck, Ranger!" I wailed as an orgasm surged through me. I bucked against his mouth and his arms tightened around me, pulling me closer until his tongue was inside of me. He growled deeply and continued the wonderful torture as I shuddered against him.

My head was thrown back and my eyes were closed as I savored every second of pleasure. I faintly heard a gentle buzzing sound and I screamed when I felt something vibrating against my swollen clit. Before I could open my eyes to see what the hell Ranger was doing, another orgasm rolled through me. This time, my knees did give out and I collapsed down into Ranger's arms.

"God, I love watching you," he gasped, his breathing choppy as his lips crashed down over mine. I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped inside. I could taste myself on him, along with the flavored lube. Hmm, it actually tasted more like Dr. Pepper than cherry cola.

Okay, while his mouth and tongue were absolutely sinful, I wanted a whole hell of a lot more. Reaching down, I unbuckled his belt and unzipped his cargoes, pushing the material down his legs.

"Get off those damn pants and fuck me, Ranger," I ordered against his lips. He chuckled into my mouth as his hands moved down to remove the pants.

Before I could say "Doomsday", I was on my back on the floor and Ranger was hovering above me, settled between my legs. With a deep growl, he pushed his massive erection inside of me. I cried out and wrapped my legs around his waist, holding on for dear life as he lifted my hips slightly and continued his hard thrusts. I swear he was so deep I could feel him hit the back of my throat. I closed my eyes and let myself get swept away in the phenomenal feelings that he created. With every thrust, he hit my g-spot, and I was worried that the heat building up inside of me would burn him. Every thrust sent me spiraling higher, my walls clenching tightly around him, bringing me higher and higher, faster and faster…_**OH GOD!**_

My hips shot up off the floor and I suddenly felt weightless. I shrieked out and I heard Ranger's loud roar as he thrust into me one final time. I clung to his sweaty shoulders while my legs were wrapped around his hips, and I quaked around him as he spilled inside of my body.

I almost swore that I heard a tiny whimper from Ranger as he collapsed on top of me in a breathless heap. His heart was thundering against my breasts as his hands roamed blindly over my body.

"Jesus, Babe, you're spectacular," he gasped, stroking the damp curls out of my face. His eyes were still pitch black as he stared down at me. If I stopped blinking, I would fall into them.

"You're pretty fucking awesome yourself, Batman," I panted, grinning up at him.

We stared at each other for a long time before we could breathe well enough to sit up. As Ranger pulled on his clothes, I looked down at the scrap of black leather.

:"I don't know what Caroline did with my clothes." There was no way in hell I was going out in public in dental floss and a leather corset.

Ranger grinned. "I'm sure she won't mind, then, if we borrow an outfit from her collection. Stay here. I'll be right back."

He left the office and I managed to get to my feet. I could still feel my g-spot humming and it wouldn't take much for me to shoot off into another orgasm.

Ranger returned a minute later, carrying another black leather outfit. This one had an underwire bra top with attached pants. There were black leather gloves, a whip, and a cat mask in the box besides.

"Feel like being a bad kitty?" He was teasing, but there was a soft look in his eyes. "This was the only outfit with actual pants. You can wear my windbreaker over it."

"Works for me." I pulled the outfit on, grabbing a pair of 5 inch black FMP's off one of the shelves to go with it. It was the least that Caroline could do, after all.

When Ranger saw me in the "Bad Kitty" outfit, his eyes turned black again. He gave me his wolf grin, pulling me against his hard body. "Feel like going for Round 2, Babe?"

I smiled back up at him. "I could be persuaded. But maybe we should take this show someplace else."

"I have just the place in mind," he said, pulling me out the door. "It's called the Batcave."

**The "Bad Kitty" outfit is on the Temptations Direct website under "Costumes-Animal". I figured what better place to do some adult toy research. LOL. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks again to Ranger's Redhead for the idea. Love you, Babe!**


	2. Chapter 2 Bad Kitty in the Batcave

**Steph won't let me have Ranger, so I guess I still don't own anything.**

**Warning: Smut and debauchery galore**

**Handcuffs and Flavored Oils Part 2**

"**Bad Kitty in the Batcave"**

**Steph's POV**

Ranger had given me his windbreaker to put on over my cat suit. He called Tank to pick up my car and left me in the Porsche while he went back into Pleasure Treasures. He came back out with my purse and a large plastic shopping bag. Hmmm, I wonder what Pleasure Treasure had caught his eye?

We both buckled in and we were on our way. The streets of Trenton were fairly quiet at this time of night and Ranger was lost in his zone. He got out on the highway and headed toward the shore. Hmmm, is the Batcave a beach house? That would explain why he didn't go there very much. Too far to commute every day.

We took the drive in complete silence until Ranger pulled into the driveway of a beautiful two-story house that backed right up to the ocean. I couldn't really see the outside of the house in the dark, but I hoped that I would get the chance to explore in the morning.

"Remember how I said the Batcave is forever?"

It had been so long since Ranger had spoken that I actually jumped in my seat at the sound of his voice. I turned to face him. "Yes."

"Are you ready for forever, Stephanie?"

Was I? The thought of forever with Morelli had been beyond scary. But, sitting here, the idea of a forever with Ranger sounded right. I realized that I had been ready for a long time.

"I'm ready."

Ranger smiled all one thousand watts at me. His smile always left me stunned. Stunned and horny as hell. I watched as he got out of the car and walked over to my side, opening my door for me. I climbed out and took his hand as he led me up the porch stairs and through the front door. When he shut the door behind us and flipped on the light, I found myself standing in a two-story great room. The floors were hardwood and shiny and the walls were painted in ocean and sand colors. A wide, curved staircase led to a large loft. From the front door, I could see the foot of a massive wrought iron bed upstairs. Hopefully, I would become intimately acquainted with that bed very soon.

"Welcome to my home, Babe." Ranger watched me as I took everything in with wide eyes.

The furniture was very masculine; a dark brown leather sectional and a giant plasma TV off to the right and a large oval dining room table made of black iron and glass to the left. The kitchen was all stainless steel and granite countertops. The windows in the front were huge, from the floor to the ceiling. It wouldn't be hard to see inside and I blushed at the thought of someone standing outside watching me walk around naked.

"Tinted windows, Babe. Nobody can see you."

I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "It's beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here."

His lips tilted up in the promise of a smile as he pulled me closer. "Go ahead and snoop while I get the bag out of the car."

I got more than a little damp at the thought of what could be in that bag and Ranger gave me a knowing smile. With a smack on my ass, he turned and disappeared outside.

I made my way up the stairs and gasped as I caught the full view of the loft. It was bigger than my entire apartment, and very open. Thankfully, the bathroom was very much closed.

The hardwood floors continued upstairs, along with the sand and ocean theme. Very Zen like and very Ranger. The bed was bigger than a king sized and the head and footboards were made of black wrought iron. Hmm, perfect for wrist and ankle restraints. Down Steph!

Besides the bed, there was a massive black wardrobe, two night tables, a full sized mirror, and an elegant black silk upholstered chaise lounge.

I opened the bathroom door and stepped inside, checking out the huge oval shaped Jacuzzi Air Bath and the walk in shower that was bigger than my bathroom at home. I pushed the glass door aside and stepped into the shower, noting that there were at least three showerheads inside. A large square one above me, one in front of me, and one off to the side behind me. This shower was an orgasm waiting to happen!

Hmm, maybe later.

I walked back into the bedroom and pulled off Ranger's windbreaker, leaving it on the chaise lounge. While I was lusting after the shower, Ranger must have been upstairs. My cat suit box was on the bed along with the bag he had gotten from Pleasure Treasures. Leaning over the rail, I looked downstairs. I could hear him in the kitchen below and I grinned, looking back toward the bed.

In two steps, I had the box and the bag in my hands. Locking myself in the bathroom, I started to dig through the bag.

Like I expected, I found the wrist and ankle restraints, along with a blindfold, a ball gag (Yikes!), a tiny finger shaped vibrator, various flavored oils, a body wax candle, and a feather tickler. Good God, did he steal the whole store? I had to admit though, I was extremely looking forward to trying some of this stuff out.

I opened my cat suit box and pulled out the gloves and mask. Pulling them both on, I grabbed the whip that came with it and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

Dominatrix Stephanie at your service. How may I torture you today?

I cracked the door open and strained my ears. I could still hear Ranger downstairs. Grabbing the bag, I quickly attached the restraints to the head and footboard and lit the body wax candle. Setting the rest of Ranger's "hot" items on one of the night tables, I arranged myself on top of the bed.

A few minutes later, the downstairs lights went off and I could hear his footsteps on the stairs. When he appeared a second later, he was carrying a bottle of wine and two fluted glasses. From my position on the bed, I could see his eyes darken considerably.

"Couldn't resist the bag, Babe?" I could hear the amusement, but his voice had a deep, husky quality to it that made my nipples harden.

"Just thought I'd get everything ready for you." My voice was just as husky and I watched as his pants became tighter. He swallowed visibly before stalking across the room, setting the bottle and glasses on the other night table. He reached for me, but I slipped out of the bed, whip in hand.

"Strip," I ordered, testing the waters. Let's see if Ranger lets me be in control.

The corner of his lips twitched slightly, but his hands moved to his shirt, lifting the material over his head. He wordlessly tossed it aside and made quick work of his pants. Oh yeah, this man was meant to go commando! His shoes and socks went the way of the pants and he stood silent in front of me.

I raked my eyes over his body, taking in his long, silky hair; his molten chocolate eyes; the full, pillow soft lips; smooth mocha latte skin covering every rippling muscle; the dark hair of his "treasure trail" leading the way to his thick, long erection; his well muscled thighs and calves down to his hairless feet. Damn, even his feet were sexy. Licking my lips, I moved my eyes back up his body until I was staring into his. I couldn't even see his pupils anymore; his eyes were _that_ dark.

"Lay down. On your back." I ordered, slapping the whip against my free hand. Shit, that stung!

Ranger's lips twitched again as he did as he was told. He stretched out in the center of the bed, his head raised by the pillows beneath him.

I walked around the bed, never taking my eyes off of him. The sight of him naked like that had me gushing. Was it possible to have an orgasm just by looking at someone?

"No touching," I warned him, stepping closer to the bed. "You touch and I will punish you."

I heard a low growl come from deep within his chest and I think I almost climaxed. Holy hell, Batman!

I put one knee on the bed, leaning forward, trailing the leather whip lightly from his chin to his toes. At the contact, Ranger's body visibly shuddered. In one slow, fluid movement, I was straddling him, putting my weight on my knees. Staring down into his eyes, I gave him my most seductive smile. "Do you trust me, Ranger?"

He nodded without hesitation.

"Completely?"

Another nod.

I leaned down, lightly skimming his body with mine as I moved up. His breath caught as I took his hands and put them in the wrist restraints. Surprisingly, he didn't try to stop me. I rewarded him by running the tip of my tongue across his lips.

Arching my back, I slid down his body and moved to the side, restraining his ankles as well. His eyes followed my every movement.

I slid out of the bed and stared down at him, running my tongue over my quickly drying lips. Naked Ranger tied spread eagled to a bed was almost more than I could handle.

Almost.

With a wicked grin, I cracked the whip. God, I never knew how loud that could be. I almost jumped at the sound, but Ranger didn't move a muscle. His eyes were gleaming with lust as he stared at me.

I debated on whether or not to blindfold him. No, I decided. I want to watch him while I played.

I looked down at the night table at the assortment of flavored oils. Chocolate, cherry, key lime, vanilla sugar. Hmmm, which flavor to use.

"What flavor, Ranger?" I demanded, looking over at him.

"Whatever you want, Babe." His voice was deeper than I've ever heard it. My confidence boosted to an all time high as I decided on the chocolate.

I grabbed the bottle and uncapped it before moving to straddle his hips again. Turning the bottle upside down, I let the oil drip down over his delicious body. I set the bottle back on the table and seductively removed my gloves. With a grin, I swung the glove over my head like a lasso, watching the corners of his mouth lift slightly. His eyes twinkled at my sudden play.

Back to business.

I tossed my gloves to the floor and moved my hands over his chest, rubbing the oil into his skin. He moaned deeply but his eyes never left mine. Sliding my leather clad body further down his naked one, I leaned forward and touched my tongue to his well oiled neck. I started out with tiny licks, like I would a lollipop, but then soon progressed to long laps. Ranger groaned as I used my teeth to nip at his pulse point. His arms tightened as he struggled against the restraints.

"Babe." He growled, his eyes heavy as he stared at me through lowered lashes.

Instead of responding, I went back to my decadent Cuban buffet. Alternating between playful licks and long, sensual laps, I moved down his body, gently biting at his nipples and then kissing the pain away. He moaned and struggled but I refused to release him. I licked my way down his glorious eight pack and down his treasure trail. Ranger's breathing was becoming more harsh as I got closer to his almost frightening erection. With an evil grin, I passed that part and licked my way down his thighs. He groaned loudly and I swear he whimpered.

The power I had made me lightheaded as I continued to lick and bite down his leg to his foot. I switched to the other leg, licking, biting, and sucking my way up to the Promised Land. I drug my tongue across the joint where his leg met the rest of his body and he gasped, his hips bucking off the bed.

"Christ, Babe," he choked out, his fists clenched until his knuckles were white. "You're killing me, Steph. Please…"

Sliding up his body, I ran my tongue along the shell of his ear. "Please _what_, Ranger?" I breathed.

He turned his head, brushing his lips against my jaw. "Please let me come, Babe. Make me come."

I turned my head slightly and his lips crashed over mine. His tongue thrust into my mouth, devouring me. I moaned and returned the kiss before I remembered that I was the one in charge. I pulled back quickly and grinned at him.

"I'm in charge here, Ranger."

He was trembling beneath me and his eyes darkened. "Paybacks are a bitch, Babe. Remember that."

"I'm counting on it," I teased, sliding back down his body. Giving him one last look, I ran my tongue along the tip of his erection, licking up the pre cum. At the touch of my tongue on him, he cried out, his muscles tightening.

"_Dios mio_, Babe!" He continued moaning in Spanish as I opened my mouth and swiftly took him deep into my throat. I moved one hand to cup and massage his balls and the other hand wrapped around the base of his erection as I moved my mouth up and down, swirling my tongue around him and sucking deeply.

I reveled in the knowledge that I was pushing him over the edge. I had never seen Ranger lose control like this. He willingly gave up all control, letting me take charge, trusting me to do this to him. I felt like I was ten feet tall and bulletproof.

I lifted my eyes to meet his as I continued to lick and suck on him. His hips were jerking and his arms and legs were tight, trying to break free from the restraints. I was almost afraid that he would rip apart the bed frame.

Lifting my mouth from him, I stared into his eyes. "I want you to come, Ranger. Come for me." The second the words left my mouth, I took him deep into my throat.

He cried out, yelling my name as his hips shot up. I felt his release as he spilled out into my mouth. The bed shook with his orgasm as he jerked his arms, still not able to break free.

I sucked him dry as he convulsed beneath me. His orgasm must have lasted a good five minutes, and my heart soared with the knowledge that I did that to him.

Me.

Dominatrix Stephanie.

When he finally stopped trembling, he looked into my eyes. "Holy shit, Babe. That was unbelievable." His voice was hoarse from shouting and the raspy sound sent another rush of wetness between my legs. "Please untie me."

I slid off of him and got out of the bed. With his eyes glued to me, I slowly removed my sweat and flavored oil soaked cat suit and mask. "Was I a bad kitty, Ranger?"

His grin was feral as he took in my naked body with coal black eyes. "The worst kind, Babe."

With a satisfied smile, I got back into the bed, straddling him once again. Bracing my hands on his shoulders, I grinded my wet and aching center across his growing erection. He groaned when he felt how aroused I really was.

"Being in control really turns you on, huh?" He teased, moving his hips up to grind against me. I moaned, shamelessly rubbing myself against him.

"Untie me, Steph," he growled, jerking up against me again.

I gasped in shock when he shoved his erection up inside of me. I wasn't expecting it yet, and I immediately rocketed off into the most intense orgasm of my life.

"Oh God Babe," he cried, his head leaning back in pleasure. Obviously, he wasn't expecting it either.

I shuddered and convulsed on top of him as he kept thrusting up into me, harder than he ever had before. The pain mixed with pleasure as I gripped his shoulders, afraid that he would split me in half. I rolled my hips, grinding roughly against him as another orgasm started to form deep inside of me. Ranger was slamming into me, sliding against my g-spot ruthlessly and my body clenched tightly around him.

"Oh God, Ranger!" I screamed so loud I was afraid someone would send the police over to investigate. I went off into violent convulsions on top of him as the Doomsday orgasm ripped through me. I heard his loud shout, felt his hot release deep within my pulsating walls. "Oh God…oh God…oh God…oh God…"

Trembling with aftershocks, I collapsed bonelessly on his chest. Our breathing was labored as we gasped for air.

"Babe…please untie me…" he gasped, his eyes closed.

With trembling arms, I reached up and untied his wrists. His arms fell to the mattress, as I moved down to untie his ankles. When he was free, he reached down and yanked me back on top of him. His arms closed around me, holding me so tightly I could barely breathe. His hands moved through my hair and down my back, then down, gripping my ass tightly.

"I warned you, Stephanie," he growled in my ear, making me shiver. "Paybacks are a bitch."

**Wow. That was exhausting to write! LOL. Hope part 2 was good for you. Let me know what you thought.**


	3. Chapter3 Steph learns a Little Disciplin

**Nothing belongs to me (sniff sniff)**

**Warning: Apparently, this is a smut fic. Therefore, there will be smut in truckloads…**

**Handcuffs and Flavored Oils Part 3**

"**Steph Learns A Little Discipline"**

**Steph's POV**

"_I warned you, Stephanie," he growled in my ear, making me shiver. "Paybacks are a bitch."_

Before I could think of a clever comeback, I was pinned beneath Ranger and my wrists were firmly restrained. Any control I had over the situation had flown out the window.

His eyes were dark as he reached toward the night table. My heart skipped a beat when he produced the ball gag. Fuck.

Ranger must have noticed the fear in my eyes, because he reached out and ran his index finger softly down my cheek. "Do _you_ trust me, Babe? Completely?"

Like he did earlier, I nodded without hesitation.

"Even with this in your mouth, I'll still be able to understand you if you say 'no'," he promised, his eyes becoming serious. "If you're uncomfortable in any way or if I hurt you at all, say 'no' and I'll stop."

"You promise?" I could hear my voice trembling and I hated the fact that I sounded that way. "What if it's the point of no return?"

"There is no point of no return, Babe. You should know that I would never, _ever_ hurt you. You tell me to stop at any time and I will."

With one last glance at the gag, I nodded in consent. Ranger leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss upon my lips before putting the gag on me. The little ball fit comfortably in my mouth and gave me something to bite down on besides my tongue. At least I wouldn't bleed all over the place if I bit through the gag.

With me properly bound and gagged, Ranger leaned back and raked his gaze down my naked body. I couldn't help but shiver at the look of fierce possessiveness in his eyes. That one look had the same effect as if he had branded his name on my skin. That one look told me that I belonged to him and him alone.

"You've been a very, very bad girl, Stephanie," he growled, running his hands from my ankles to my neck, where his hand settled around my throat. He squeezed lightly and I whimpered, not from fear but from the sudden rush of desire that swept through me. I guess I was about to get the crash course on rough sex.

He reached toward the night table, producing the body wax candle. Blowing it out, he waited for a second before tipping it to the side. My body arched and I released a muffled scream as the hot oil dripped onto my belly and breasts. It only stung for a second before my skin began to tingle with pleasure. Ranger's hands moved towards me, massaging the oil. Bending down, he ran his tongue in circles around my nipple before taking it between his teeth. The bottoms of my feet were planted firmly on the mattress and I arched my body against his mouth. He removed his lips from me and pushed me flat on my back.

"Don't move," he hissed, his eyes flashing. "Or I won't hesitate to restrain your ankles as well."

My eyes wide, I nodded. He leaned back down and continued to bite and suck on my pebbled nipple. I groaned as his hand moved to pinch and tug on my other breast. His other hand moved back up to wrap around my throat. It took everything I had in me not to arch off the bed as the delicious sensations prickled through my body. I closed my eyes and surrendered to the incredible heat he was creating.

Ranger moved his mouth to the other nipple and the hand around my throat moved behind my head. Gripping my hair, he pulled back roughly. I screamed as the movement made me arch slightly, sending half of my breast into his mouth.

If any other man had been doing this to me, I would be terrified. But with Ranger, I knew that it was all an act. An incredibly erotic act. And I knew that he would never hurt me.

Abandoning my nipple, he moved his mouth slowly up my breastbone, kissing and licking his way up to my pulse point. When he kissed me there, I knew that he could feel my heart hammering beneath him. He tugged me back by my hair again and began sucking the skin of my neck into his mouth. Pain mixed with pleasure and I cried out, the sound muffled by the gag.

Ranger's other hand skimmed down my body until it was hovering between my legs. He lifted his head and stared through me with pitch black eyes. "Scream for me, Stephanie. I want to hear you scream."

I felt the rough pinch on my clit and I screamed, my eyes snapping shut.

"Open your eyes," he ordered, his breath hot on my ear. I immediately obeyed him as his fingers began to gently stroke where he had pinched. His stare never wavered from mine as his fingers quickly brought me to the edge. Before I could take that leap of pleasure, he removed his hand and sat back, straddling my ankles.

Tears filled my eyes at being denied my orgasm. I was so close and he knew it. And he stopped!

"Payback, Stephanie," Ranger said, his voice husky with need. "You have to be taught discipline."

I whimpered and tugged at my restraints, my eyes shooting daggers at him. His eyes narrowed.

"I see you need much more discipline, Babe. This isn't over until _I'm_ satisfied."

I stopped struggling. I didn't know how I could survive this.

Reaching back toward the night table, he relit the body wax candle and left it to burn. When he straightened up, he was holding the feather tickler and blindfold.

"If you make a sound, Stephanie, I will put you in the ankle restraints." His voice let me know that he was deadly serious. "Keep quiet and you will move up to the next level. If I hear a peep come out of that beautiful mouth, I won't let you come for the entire night."

Oh God! The bastard would do it too! I bit down on the ball gag hard.

Once he realized that I understood his words, he took the blindfold and put it on me. Not only couldn't I move my hands or speak, but now I couldn't see as well. I was completely at Ranger's mercy. I felt the flood between my legs at the thought.

My body jerked at the first touch of the feather tickler. It skimmed my throat before moving down slowly, circling my breasts and moving up and down each arm. Usually, my underarms were very ticklish, but I felt nothing but overwhelming desire. It moved slowly down my belly and I was aching for Ranger to brush it between my legs. Just before I got my wish, the feather was gone. I bit down on the gag, mentally cursing him for torturing me.

I jumped slightly when I felt the feather brush against my toes. Goosebumps rose up on my skin as the feather slowly started traveling up my left leg, circling my knee before brushing lightly against my trembling thigh. When Ranger dragged the feather along the joint between my leg and my torso, I shuddered. God, please let me come! I'm so close!

I bit down on the gag once more as the feather skipped my aching center and made the trip down my other leg. I was wishing that I had tortured Ranger a lot longer now when I had my turn. This wasn't fair turnabout at all!

The feather disappeared once it reached the toes on my right foot. The bed shifted slightly and I almost screamed at a sudden vibration on my outer lips. My hips bucked off the bed and I swallowed a cry of pleasure. Ranger must have brought out the little vibrator.

My senses were overloaded as the vibrator circled my lips before pushing just in between them. I felt Ranger's hand at my hip, holding me down into the mattress. The heat prickled through my bloodstream and I was about to thank God for my impending orgasm.

Until Ranger removed the vibrator.

My chest shook with my silent scream as tears pooled inside my eyelids. Damn it, I had been quiet! I deserved this fucking orgasm!

I heard Ranger's low, wicked chuckle at the tension in my body. The son of a bitch was laughing at me!

"Patience, Babe," his voice was husky and his breath was hot on my ear. I shivered at his nearness.

The bed shifted again and I felt something wet and hot trickle down my belly towards my center. Biting down, my hips bucked up when Ranger forcefully pushed me back down.

"Still, Stephanie," he growled.

His hands settled on me, massaging, and I realized that he had poured more of the hot body oil onto me. His fingers on me took my breath away as he massaged down my belly and around the tops of my thighs. I felt his wet fingers graze across my soaking wet lips before pushing inside, coating me with the oil. I was biting down so hard on the gag that I was sure I'd have to visit the dentist after I got my orgasm.

I felt Ranger's warm breath on my skin seconds before his tongue began lapping up the oil. His lips and tongue worked in slow circles around my belly button, removing any trace of liquid. Liquid fire coursed through my veins as the sensations reached beyond sinful. If I was going to Hell for this, it would be so worth it.

My breath caught in my throat as he moved lower, lapping up the oil from my belly and thighs. I could feel my walls throbbing with the orgasm that was so close. When his tongue finally fluttered across my drenched lips, I was sure that I would finally find release. If only he would drag that tongue across my clit…

His lips and teeth teased at my lips and I could feel his fingers push slowly inside of me.

"Dios, you're so fucking wet," the rumble of his voice sent my body to the edge and I stiffened. Even biting down on the gag, I couldn't contain my scream of pleasure as the orgasm sent my hips airborne. Wave after wave tore through me as I trembled and quaked beneath Ranger's hands. Even with my eyes blindfolded, I could see the colors pulsating around me like shooting stars. Oh God, this was beyond Doomsday. There were no words to describe the intensity of this orgasm. I was sure that I was on a one-way trip to Heaven.

Before I could come down from the unimaginable heights, I felt Ranger's strong hands at my waist. Lifting my hips off the bed, he wrapped my legs around his middle. I released a muffled scream at the feeling of his immense, rock hard erection driving into me.

"Scream louder, Stephanie," he demanded, his voice raspy. I screamed as hard as I could, gripping the restraints as he brutally slammed into my clenching body. In and out, in and out, so hard that it bordered on pain. I sobbed against my gag, feeling another orgasm building up at a record speed. He continued to batter my walls, rubbing roughly against my g-spot. The orgasm came from so deep inside that I thought I would shatter from it. When Ranger went from brutal thrusts to a slow, deep grind, I lost my mind. The world exploded around me and I strained against my bonds, tugging violently, thrashing my body, which only brought him into me deeper. I faintly heard his roar of pleasure and his final thrust sent me back up into an upward spiral. I felt his release, soaking my clenching walls.

I was coming down from Heaven when the blindfold was removed. I blinked, focusing on Ranger's face. His eyes were damp as he removed the ball gag and unbuckled me from the wrist restraints. Finally free, he pulled me tightly against him, still inside of me.

"Did I hurt you, Babe?" Ranger's voice was hoarse as he cradled my face in his hands, studying my eyes. I still couldn't manage words, so I shook my head. His lips came down to brush against mine. There was no tongue involved, only sweet, tender kisses over every inch of my face.

"God, Steph," he gasped, brushing his lips over my closed eyelids. "I've never felt so overwhelmed before. I love you so much it hurts."

My eyes snapped open at his words. Was he serious? Did Ranger really love me?

The ESP kicked in and he reached up to brush the wet curls out of my face, placing tender kisses on my hairline. "I don't want to take you back, Babe. I don't want to risk losing you. I want to stay here in this house with you for the rest of my life." I could hear the near desperate tone to his voice. How could I have possibly affected him that much?

My arms moved up to wrap around his shoulders, pulling him down on me. With our foreheads together, our lashes were almost touching. As I stared into the liquid pools of his eyes, I realized that his love for me was just as great as mine was for him. Tears of relief filled my eyes as I stroked his hair.

"God, I love you so much, Carlos," I whispered, never taking my eyes from his. "I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. When you're gone, it feels like my heart is crumbling." My voice cracked as the tears rolled down my cheeks. "Please don't ever leave me. I need to be yours. I need you to be mine. Please, Carlos."

Shit, this man really had me begging tonight.

"Never again, Babe. You're mine forever," Ranger's lips crashed down on mine and I moaned at the feeling pouring from him and into me.

He was growing hard inside of me again, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. With mutual understanding, we began moving against each other, our lips never parting. His gentle thrusts soothed my aching walls as he stroked against my g-spot. Pleasure rained down on me as I raised my hips up slightly to meet his slow downward thrusts. My body shuddered as our lips parted. His eyes met mine, so close that if he blinked, I would feel it. His hands cradled my head as his thumbs lovingly stroked my temples.

I had never felt so cherished in my entire life.

My eyes glazed over as his slow, gentle thrusts pushed me closer to yet another release. Ranger gaze was intense as he watched my reaction.

"That's it, Babe," he murmured, rolling his hips, hitting that spot deep inside. "Let it come. Let me take you there."

My lips parted as the waves of pleasure surged through my body. "Carlos…I'm there…" I breathed, arching up, bringing him deeper into me. I felt the warm, wet tears streaming down my face as I came, gentle this time but just as intense.

Ranger's breath caught and he trembled against me. I felt his hot release as he followed me. "Babe," his low cry rumbled through me.

We clung to each other, both of us afraid to let the other go. Ranger's arms were surrounding me, his lips pressed to my temple, murmuring softly in Spanish. I was boneless, thoroughly satisfied and reeling from our confessions. He had said he never wanted to take me back home. That he wanted to stay in this house with me for the rest of his life. It sounded like the perfect plan to me, although not very realistic. Would he still want me when we did go back to Trenton? Did he say those things in the heat of the moment?

"Never," he whispered, pulling me out of my thoughts. His arms tightened around me. "I meant every word, Steph. I should have said it after the Ramos situation. I should have said it after we first made love. There are a lot of things I should have done, but I was scared."

"Scared of what?" I couldn't help but ask. What on Earth could possibly scare Batman?

"Scared of losing you." Ranger took a deep breath and began to play with a damp strand of my hair. "Scared that you would run screaming in the opposite direction. Scared of losing your friendship. You're the best friend I've ever had, Stephanie. I would die if I'd lost that."

My tear ducts reacted again, spilling down my face. His fingers moved down to brush them away. "You could never lose me. You're the most important person in my life. If you weren't in my life, it would be like losing part of myself."

"Stay with me then," he was on the verge of pleading. I've never seen this side of Ranger before. "If you want to go back to Trenton, then that's fine. But stay with me in my apartment. Our apartment. It didn't feel like home until you showed up there."

It seemed so sudden. But at the same time, it felt like I had been waiting for years for this chance. The thought of moving in with Morelli had given me panic attacks. Being in a relationship with Morelli had meant giving up who I was. Giving up the most important part of myself. But the thought of living with Ranger, having a serious relationship with him, filled me with promise. He wanted me for who I was. He didn't want me to change a thing about myself.

I could do this. I could be happy. All I had to do was say yes.

Looking up at Ranger, I smiled.

"My home is where you are, Carlos. Whether here or in Trenton, I just want to be with you."

He smiled all one thousand watts at me. I felt my heart soar.

Oh yeah. This was Heaven.

_**The End**_

**Finally, my "one shot" is finished. LOL. Special thanks again to Ranger's Redhead for the original idea. Babe, you are the master of interesting smut situations. Thank you everyone who read and reviewed. I hope you liked this last chapter. Please let me know.**


End file.
